Damage
Damage is a measure of how much health is lost from an attack in Kongai. The higher the damage caused, the faster you can defeat your opponents. There are multiple factors affecting how much damage is actually caused by an attack: Breakdown of Calculating Damage The formula for calculating damage is as follows: floor( floor( ( base damage + buffs - debuffs ) x multiplicative buffs - resistance ) x number of strikes +/- exceptional buffs/debuffs ). For those who may not know, "floor" is a function that simply rounds the number in the parenthesis down, eg. floor(17.9) = 17. The multiplicative buff from innates supposedly comes before that of critical hits. The exceptional buffs and debuffs so far comprise only: * General's Insignia * Wei-shan's Crippling Palm In other words: [' (base damage + buffs - debuffs ) ''x multiplicative buffs - resistance '''] {round down here} x number of strikes +/- exceptional buffs/debuffs. Example: Cain casting Rush of Bats with Tantrum and Rain Dance at 20 hp against a character with 3 dark resistance, critical hit: [ (9base + 3tantrum + 1raindance) x 1.5innate x 1.5crit - 3resist ] {round down} x 5strikes = 130 => 130 total damage. Damage is rounded down at two points: once after the multiplicative buffs, and again at the end of the entire calculation. Base Damage The base damage of an attack is the first (sometimes only) number displayed next to the damage icon. In the following example, the base damage of Onimaru's Double Slash is 26. *Onimaru's base damage of Double Slash = 26 Strike Damage and Resistances Each attack can have one, or multiple strikes. The number of strikes is displayed as the second number after the base damage of an attack. The damage for each strike is calculated before multiplying by the number of attacks, as explained later. When an attack is used, it has a damage type associated with it. (Physical, Light or Dark). This damage type has a correlating resistance on the victim, which reduces the base damage of the attack by the amount of resistance the victim has. This is applied before multiplying by the number of strikes. In the following example, Onimaru is going to attack with Double Slash which has a physical attack type. Cain Solomon has 3 physical resistance. * Onimaru's damage after adjusting for resistance = Base Damage - Resistance = (26 - 3) = 23 ** This is also referred to as "Strike Damage". Number of Strikes An attack's number of strikes is displayed after the base damage of any attack, preceeded by an 'x' This is how many times an attack hits the opponent at once. This can be as high as 7, or as little as 1. If an attack only strikes once, then only the base damage is displayed. In the below example, the number of strikes for Onimaru's Double Slash] is 2. Onimaru is again attacking Cain Solomon * Onimaru's total attack damage of Double Slash = (Base Damage - Resistance) x Number of Strikes = (26 - 3) x 2 = 46 Critical Hit Every attack which deals damage in Kongai has a base 3% chance to Critical. A Critical attack deals 150% damage. This bonus damage applies to some Buffs, but not all. Assuming Onimaru lands a critical hit against Cain Solomon from our previous examples: *Onimaru's critical damage = (Base Damage x Critical Multiplier 150% - Resistance) x Number of Strikes = (26 x 1.5 - 3) x 2 = 72 Buffs Some buffs directly affect damage, such as Anex's Enchant Blade which grants +6 damage to certain attacks. Most damage affecting buffs are added to the base damage before any other calculations, so can be increased by landing a critical hit. However, the buff granted from the item General's Insignia, is added to the strike damage, so the damage is the same regardless of a Critical or not. Other buffs increase resistances, chance to critically hit, or cause additional damage. This increases damage, or the chance of a critical for a large damage increase. Some buffs can completely absorb any damage, or reflect an incoming attack to hurt the attacker instead. See each buff for more information. Debuffs Debuffs can also directly affect damage, such as Marquis Le Morte's Blood Burn which reduces the affected character's damage and resistances by 3. This lowers that character's ability to cause damage, while increasing the damage they take due to lowered resistance. As with buffs, debuffs can be calculated in different ways. See each debuff for more information. Damage per Cost Damage per Cost (D/C) is a way of measuring the effectiveness of an attack. D/C ignores special effects; it simply gives the amount of damage dealt per point of energy spent. Using high D/C moves will help you conserve energy, however, they are not necessarily the key to winning a fight. Category:Mechanics